Spellbound
by Mara93
Summary: Guinevere attends a party with Gawain for his cousin, but her eyes are transfixed on another.  Another who is watching her just as intensely even though he too is not alone.  Meanwhile the cousin and his girlfriend have an interesting secret.  Mod AU A/G


_**Spellbound**_

Rated **T** (mild)

Modern AU, but also intentionally vague

Written for _**Camelot_Love's Drabble Tag**_

Nicely prompted by **Mustbethursday3**

Original Prompt: _**Gawain shows up at his cousin's party with his latest girl, Gwen, but there are sparks between her and someone else.**_

Thanks for a tantalizing prompt Mustbethursday3!

Special thanks to FF readers. I've gotten some nice feedback for these drabbles. They were a lot of fun to write, all very different types of prompts, so I'm glad you've enjoyed them too. I have to say this. I noticed also that on my story stats it says that I have someone from Hungary reading one or more of my stories. I'm not sure exactly if it's one person or not. But thank you! My dad was Hungarian so that is very special to me. And to the reviewer who said a story cheered you up, aw, I'm sorry if it was not such a great day, but if the story could make it a little better, then I'm grateful.

Thanks you guys…you really know how to inspire.

Okay, this one has a total different tone than the other two. Once again, probably part of the reason I enjoyed writing them so much.

V

_Evening, the moon a shadowy glow beyond whisper thin clouds. The breeze a soft lull. Two people lacking of something…_

_Find…_

V

_**"This never happened before"**_

V

_Here she was at another party, hanging off his arm, as he shamelessly smiled at all, other girls included._

_Here he was at another celebration, parading her around because she insisted it not end…yet._

_The player kept playing, laying out one wild track after another. Smiles and laughter._

_But she wasn't much for smiling._

_Neither was he._

_No great sadness past a still dull lackluster state of just existing._

_She wanted love._

_He wanted passion._

_She wanted to shake._

_He wanted to shudder._

_The time of dates with different faces of men was over. Something lacked so statically in her life._

_The time of making out with no joy other than lust was long past. Something so tragically lay beyond his reach._

_And yet maybe like magic coming down this night_

_Spells of who knew what leading…_

_They entered the same room apart._

_Their eyes climbed to some force._

_They found each other._

_And later…_

_Much later…_

_Simply_

_Slid away._

_Together._

**_Hours Before_**

_"So where are we going again?"_

_"It's my cousin's birthday. Wait till you meet him. Quite a character."_

_She followed the trees outside the car window with her midnight eyes dully. "Oh."_

_He tried to see what she was watching. Maybe she was kind of peeved still about what happened at one of the last…_

_Parties?_

_V_

_"We could just tell them tonight."_

_"No, I already told you. Not at the party. I want everyone to still think everything's fine."_

_But it wasn't. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, impatiently listless._

_She should have known it would never last. They were too different. He got so serious sometimes, so…driven._

_But he was like collateral too. That was why she wanted to still say he was hers._

_V_

_**"Come to me…"**_

V

_"Hey, Gawain!"_

_"Hey Merlin. Guinevere, this is my cousin Merlin. Merlin, this is Guinevere."_

_"Nice to meet you Guinevere."_

_She pulled on the fakest polite smile. "You too….Happy Birthday..."_

V

_He followed her in, finally his expression lightening for his longtime friend. "Hey Merl, Happy Birthday."_

"_So you haven't dumped him yet…Morgana?"_

_She laughed. He snarled with 'buddy' complaint. "Shut up Merl."_

_He felt her reaching for his hand._

"_Come on Arthur." _

_With a wearied shrug he held on._

V

_"Hi…I'm Melissa."_

_She watched as he smiled with clear interest._

_"I'm Gawain…"_

_Pause. Always the wait._

_"Oh…and this is my girlfriend...Guinevere."_

_She shrugged away her coat, revealing her tanned bare shoulders, before reaching out her hand to greet the girl who without a doubt…_

_Would be much less enthused to meet her._

_They parroted around him like gawking birds of the forest._

_And she didn't care…_

_Anymore._

V

"_**I stand here helplessly hoping…"**_

V

_Another room. More loudly blasting music. Typical of Merlin's crazy gatherings._

_Morgana kept getting him in for kisses, wanting to make it look…good. She didn't want anyone to find out. His lips lukewarmly gave them back. He felt no stirring anymore, and even before, it hadn't been all that stimulating._

_Shrugging, as Morgana giggled with some others wickedly, he turned his head._

_Saw something that…_

V

_She followed him into another room, hearing gleeful laughter of people having a great time. Gawain reached back to lightly grab her waist. His kiss purred around her lips._

_She allowed it…_

_With no hard desire._

_The blue of his eyes darkened, before a spark rolled through them._

_Feeling some eerie sense, she lifted her head from the oak striped floor. Met a pair of stranger's eyes._

_A shiver ran through him. Ringlets of alive curls bouncing with freedom._

_She pressed against the wall. Eyes of blue flame hauntingly gorgeous._

_They, the spiraling tendrils, cascaded over naked shoulders._

_They, his illusionary orbs, conjured to blue escalating fire._

_Naked except for the thin straps of her summer flowing lavender dress…_

_The kind of flaming fire that burns past orange gold flares, creating shadow electric colors…_

_Gawain locked around her hip, kissed her cheek then, before finding her lips._

_Morgana breathed against his face, touched him in ways that showed pure ownership._

_She felt the flicker fade as across it was clear now. He was not alone._

_He felt the shiver freeze as across it became evident. She was taken._

V

_It would seem hopeless to some maybe, and yet for them It was all it took, the wake-up._

_That one look. Façade couldn't last. Not if there was a chance. No matter how risky it might be._

_Voo doo struck too hard._

_Hopeless to be alone…_

_With each other._

V

_**"So into you…**_

**_Can't think of nothing else…"_**

V

_"Gawain…we need to talk."_

V

_"Morgana…I need to say something."_

V

_"Yeah in a bit."_

_"Sure…soon."_

V

_"No. Now."_

V

_"Can't wait."_

V

_Gawain stared at her with surprise before finding a corner where they could speak without interruption. "Look…Guinevere I was only talking to those girls. I know there have been some…issues in the past, but nothing's happening here."_

_She flatly responded. She only wanted one thing, no matter how wrong that might be._

_She wanted to be near blue flame again._

V

_Morgana started to argue the point, but his flat mouth showed no compromise. Finding another small room, she spoke. "Arthur…we talked about this. One night. We'll pretend and then…"_

_He came out plainly. He had enough. Something was itching at a place he could not touch. Pushing and pulling him no matter how callous any of this could become._

_He needed to feel a whisper's touch of that summer blessed skin._

V

_"And maybe that's the problem." Guinevere said matter of factly. "There IS nothing happening here. Not anymore. I don't want to be with you Gawain."_

_"Because of what happened with the other girls?"_

_She shook her head. He hadn't had sex with them. She never would have allowed that. But he had…_

_Done other not so faithful things. And yet…_

_She no longer cared. "No. "_

_"Then why…Baby?" He asked, his fingers starting to caress up her sides, finding the tip of her…_

_She calmly brought them down. "I'm not your Baby. I never really was I realize now. Just your…distraction I guess._

_Thing is…_

_I've found something…_

_Much more alluring."_

V

_"No. Enough pretend. Not for Merlin's sake or yours…because you know that's what this is about." Arthur let her know soberly._

_"Are you mad because I was having too much fun back there? Does that still bother you…that I'm not whatever it is…you want me to be?"_

_He nearly laughed. "But don't you see that's what it is? You're not who I want. I'm not who you want._

_It's not that though entirely._

_Something is calling me that is way more exciting than this…_

_Pretend play we're trying to fool with."_

V

"_Another guy?" Gawain asked with shocked eyes._

_She smiled at it. Of course he wouldn't get it. And of course it wasn't the whole truth. "No. At least…not yet._

_I just don't want to be with you anymore Gawain. It's as simple as that."_

V

_"There's some other woman, isn't there?"_

_He gave her a clear negative. "No…not really that I've been able to catch anyway._

_I'm just tired of playing this game…and you should be too. It doesn't matter it's a party for Merlin. Time to end this."_

V

_"Goodbye Gawain."_

_She gave a sole kiss on his cheek and walked away._

V

_"Enjoy your freedom Morgana."_

_He touched at her face before departing._

V

_**"Now I see…"**_

V

_"Merlin?"_

_The flashy dressed guy, bright and alive for his party turned around with a friendly smile, leaving his beautiful girlfriend for the moment. "Oh hey, Guinevere, right? So, are you having a good time?"_

_She shrugged. "Sure. Uh…I saw these two people earlier that um…" She was going to be silly and make something up. After all, Merlin wouldn't be thrilled about her wanting another guy while she was…sort of and sort of not there with his cousin. "I think I might know them from somewhere."_

_Merlin smiled warmly. "Oh, where?"_

_She had just met him, but Merlin definitely made her feel a little less nervous about all this. She felt him put his hand on her arm with a friendly gesture. "Over there. He's walking out the door…see?"_

_"Oh, them." Merlin nodded his head. "Yeah, maybe you have. That's Arthur and Morgana. They've been going out for a few months now. I can go make introductions in case you HAVE seen them somewhere be-_

_"No." She put up her hand. "That's okay. I was wrong._

_Never heard or saw of them before."_

_Merlin watched with curiosity as she gave him a small smile and then exited the room._

_Sadly?_

_Five minutes later his life had even more interesting turbulence._

_"Merl."_

_"Arthur, interesting you should come to me-_

_"Cut it. Hey…that woman with the uh…she's wearing a lavender dress, sleeveless." He probably sounded crazy, but it didn't matter. He wanted to get this done. Know this. "Who is she?"_

_Merlin looked to the door she had exited out of. This just got more…fascinating. "Well…she's someone I just met."  
Sharply he brought in. After all, she was his cousin's girlfriend…right? "She's with Gawain. They've been dating for some weeks now."_

_Arthur frowned. "Did I ask you who she came with?"_

_With a sullen look he walked away._

_Merlin watched curiously._

_Even growing more curious as he noticed it now._

_Was that Morgana with Gawain?_

_Seemed it didn't bother Arthur…he walked right past it._

_Nor this girl Guinevere. She just kind of disappeared._

_Ah…_

_No one could ever say his parties were dull._

V

_**"Could not catch your…"**_

V  
_  
She slipped through the sliding glass door to the outside cool evening, instantly being jarred by loud splashes and booming music. There were people in the pool having a grand old time. She started to make a hasty retreat back to the somewhat crazed indoors as she saw it…_

V

He wandered listlessly from room to room, on a desperate search. Had she gone?

V

_**"The crowd pulled you away…"**_

V

_There was a gate. It was locked. It reached kind of high. This was silly, probably more stupid than anything she did during her semi raucous first years of university life. Still she slipped away her shoes. Intent on escape._

V

_One more room and nothing. He made his way to the front door as he spotted it. The door that led to the back._

V

_Finally climbing past, hoping her dress hadn't lifted too much and that no one got a free unsolicited show, she jumped down. Now, this was better. Enough to make her smile as she climbed up the escalating steps…_

V

_Past the glass door was a wild pool party. Merlin and his nutty friends from all over. Wouldn't be surprised if the guy was in the middle of it. But then F-_

_Wait a second. What was that?_

V

_They spiraled over and over, the stairs, weaving upward, turning in dizzying circles that made her sometimes have to stop._

_Merlin had a really strange way of dressing up the backyard. The railing was barely there. She had to make sure she kept her step steady so she didn't fall. There wasn't much light and the moon was shadowed by the thin cloud cover. The stars only had a half gleam this evening._

V

_Shoes. Heels. Lavender. Could it be? But all that was on the other side of them was a gate. A high gate. Shoes left discarded._

_Merlin…_

_Is this some kind of trick?_

_After what I asked you._

_He lifted the lavender into his apprehensive hands._

V

_**"In the silence of the garden…"**_

V

_Finally they ended. The stairs. A quick turn and she was on the most amazing rounded deck she ever saw in her life._

V

_He felt like a truant kid. Still he easily climbed the gate, athleticism being his strong suit all his life._

V  
_  
There were fountains, maybe six or seven of them, in all varying cascading patterns. Some even had colored water…golden…blue…_

_Lavender. Her favorite color._

_Was this man some kind of sorcerer?_

V

_**"The ivy coiled around my hand…"**_

V

_Okay, gate out of the way. Now in front of him was the most intricate pattern of spiraling steps he'd ever witnessed. Crap Merlin…where have you been hiding this place all the time? He started to slowly walk up them._

V  
_  
She laughed off the ridiculousness of that. Of course he wasn't. He certainly had a magical array of flowers though, in the most dazzling display of floral splendor._

V

_A couple of times he had to hold the railing. This was certainly dizzying and steep, the darkness not making it any better. The railing wasn't that much of a help either. It seemed to almost turn under his fingers…_

_But that was just crazy._

_He continued to go up…stunned as each turn led to a new…_

_Spiral._

_Would this ever end?_

V

_The tiles in between the wood felt cool under her bare feet. She studied the flowers, grateful she was the only person to have found this place._

_To have trespassed upon it._

V

_Finally he reached the end. A quick turn rounded before him_.

_He took it and…_

_Lavender shoes…_

_Matching_

_Lavender dress…_

_Lavender straps_

_Over naked tanned shoulders._

_Some kind of desired spell?_

V

_**"Voodoo in the vibes…"**_

V

_The dark haired man stepped outside. Inside interestingly enough, Gawain and Morgana were very much enjoying each other's company. So he should be sad for the other two, right?_

_Ah…not quite._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Oh…just checking on the gate. You locked it, right?"_

_The woman touched at his shoulder affectionately. She had long strands of dark coffee hair. "Yes…don't want anyone going up there. We still have to fix the railing. It's kind of not so steady right now."_

_He smiled with knowing. "Fixed that. Well sort of. Added a few more spirals too."_

_She turned him to her. "Merlin, you didn't?"_

_He touched affectionately at her temple. "Freya, it's a party. Mine. It's always fun to see who breaks the rules. In fact we have some intruders up there already. Rest assured though, neither fell down."_

_She frowned._

_He captured her lips with his whispering against her cheek. "Don't worry…_

_No one will ever know…_

_But they'll definitely appreciate the…_

_Magic."_

V

"_**Now we can be what we want…"**_

V

_She inhaled the scent of the peculiar beautiful flowers, not realizing she had a watcher._  
_  
"You left these down there. _

_At least…_

_I believe these are yours."_

_She backed up against the railing, shocked to see him._

_Delightfully shocked._

_He moved toward her slowly, holding them out. "Are they…_

_Yours that is?"_

_All that blue flaming fire. She tried to hold onto the back railing, but like it had been around the steps, it was not terribly secure._

_"Careful." He took a few quicker steps, caught at her waist._

_"Thank you." She whispered, feeling a tantalizing shiver climb up her spine. She felt so dizzy. Oddly dizzy._

_His mouth was so dry. He felt almost like he was still climbing up those wild steps Of Merlin's._

_"I mean…thank you for the shoes. I forgot them down there. I…how did you get up here? The gate was locked."_

_He smiled, trying to pretend she didn't make his hands want to…_

_"I climbed it like you did. I think what we're doing is sort of called…_

_Breaking and entering."_

_She nodded her head._

_"I'm Arthur." He brought his hand out to her._

_She smiled, extending her own. "Guinevere."_

_He didn't let her hand go right away, his fingers lingering over the heat of her skin with wanting._

_And yet she didn't pull back._

_He thought it…she came with someone._

_She frowned…he wasn't alone._

_And yet…_

_There was a bench. He pointed to it. "You want to sit…Guinevere?"_

_She barely nodded, just followed his lead._

V

_**"Captured by your style…"**_

V

_Merlin held Freya against his chest. Looking up for a fast moment, his eyes glowed…_

_For just a split second. Freya hit at his bright red tie._

_"What?" He protested with a laugh._

V

_**"When you walked into…"**_

V

_Above, where they sat, a tangling of lights began glowing, offsetting the moon above. Both Arthur and Guinevere stared at it._

_"Did you hit a switch or something?" She asked._

_"I thought it was you." He said a bit nervously._

_Weird._

_"How long have you known Merlin?"_

_He smiled finally. "Long enough to know some really strange stuff happens when he's around."_

_He opened his eyes wide with exaggerated meaning before bringing them to a normal state._

_They both laughed, tension relieved._

V

_Inside, Gawain and Morgana continued to enjoy each other's company. Outside, the pool party continued its raucous ways. But up past the mountain of spiraling steps…_

_None of that could be heard or seen._

_They talked. She was days away from being what she always wanted, a floral shop owner. He was entering a life of politics._

_One day he wanted to be king of…_

_Well their town. Okay…mayor._

_She liked it when it rained at night and made the ground glow. He was an avid soccer player. She practiced yoga. He liked to read books of old legends. Lavender had been her favorite color since she could remember. Red was his. She hated bullying. Cowards disgusted him. When she was younger she used to stutter sometimes. When he was a boy he was sometimes seen as a brat. She never visited Rome. He never visited Brazil. She loved ripe strawberries. He loved Angus beef burgers._

_She would not tell him her most embarrassing moment ever._

_No bother…he wouldn't tell her his…_

_Not yet anyway._

V

_**"This never happened before…"**_

V

_"Should make this even more fun."_

_"Merlin." Freya interjected._

_He waved his fingers in a slow motion, smiling. "It's too quiet."_

_Freya rolled her eyes, but added her own touch._

_Merlin winked. "You're right. Mine was going to be too harsh. Much better._

V

_"Oh my-_

_"Whoa-_

_They both turned their heads as out of nowhere, music began to play, from what seemed like the…fountains?_

_It was a sultry song. It was a hypnotizing song. Talking of voo doo._

_Talking of…_

_Intense_

_Desperate_

_Wanting._

_Instant_

_Attraction._

_Was this their soundtrack?_

_"Are there speakers in the fountains?" Guinevere asked with suspicious eyes._

_Arthur shook his head. "Don't know."_

_She held at her other hand. The music was really…_

_"Will you dance with me Guinevere?"_

_She looked into his eyes of blue flame._

_He stood up, gave her his hand. "What do you say?"_

_She slowly stood up too. "Yes…okay."_

_He led her to the spot in between the fountains, lit only by those iridescent lights that uh…had illuminated from nowhere._

_She felt his hand lightly find her waist, his other clasping still gently her hand. She touched at his shoulder with her free one._

_They looked into each other's eyes a few times, before looking away, the music driving through their bodies a slow easy rhythm._

_His hand was warm. Hers curved so delicately. His grip was…giving, not demanding. Hers was stimulating._

_He looked away, brought his chin down on her shoulder, and closed his eyes._

_She let his shoulder support her cheek, feeling the comfortable fabric of his black button down shirt underneath the smoky jacket._

_His skin against hers. Those thin straps couldn't keep him fully away. They only were a barrier to what was…_

_Underneath._

_She moved more against him._

_He held at her tighter._

_Shivers._

_Delightful little coiled patterns._

_With no clear intention, they brushed against the other. An excuse to feel the slight stubble of his chin. A pardon to touch more of that bared shoulder._

_If this was magic…_

_Let them be spellbound._

V

_The song was ending. Freya took the initiative, spinning away from her sometimes oh so silly conjuring boyfriend. She slowly waved her own fingers. Listened as…ah yes._

_Perfect._

_Merlin grinned, kissing her lips. "You are so good. Probably the best song yet. I think we've got them."_

_"Mmmm…only allowed because it's your birthday. Now be quiet and keep kissing me."_

_He did as ordered._

_Wicked enchanting lady of his._

V

_**"Me into you**_

You into me…"

V

_Suddenly it was over. That song. The new one that replaced it was winding slowly through soft voices and gentle strings.  
Hands were no longer content to just hold at the other. They loosened. They found more…_

_He held higher at her waist. She wrapped around his shoulders. Their faces came in close contact. He whispered low through the music. "When I first saw you…_

_Down there…_

_Inside…_

_I felt something I never have before."_

_"Me too." She whispered back._

_"I enjoyed talking to you too." He let her know._

_"Hopefully as much as I did." She answered back._

_He felt it as her fingers started to curiously wander to his face._

_His trailed around the strap of her dress with no threat…just contained desire._

_"You're beautiful…"_

_She closed her eyes, wondering if this was really just some wild fantasy. But then it couldn't be._

_His strong arms…his warm_

_breath …his…_

_Flaming blue eyes were too real. "You're amazing."_

_He smiled with appreciation, his head falling against hers. She felt so warm and…she curved all around and in him._

_She was just so…_

_"Will you go out with me Guinevere?"_

_She started to answer right away, wondering what the heat of his…sometimes pouting lips would feel like. "Ye-_

_But then she felt her sense drift back. "No."_

_He stopped. Stared. "Wait…what?"_

_She looked into his eyes, trying to not allow them to hypnotize her anymore. "You're with that woman down there…Morgana._

_Merlin told me."_

_He frowned. It had been so easy to forget. "And you're with…Gawain."_

_She shook her head. "No…I broke up with him tonight. It wasn't working out. He can be sort of a player. But it's more…"_

_Her voice drifted off. He smiled. She frowned._

_Arthur gently held at her fingers. "Morgana and I broke up tonight also. It's been a long time coming. It's been for show for a while now. We're just too different."_

_She seemed questioning. "Really?"_

_"Really. I think I even spotted them together…enjoying each other's company. Sorry…don't mean to upset you."_

_She didn't mind, and wasn't that surprised. "No…it's fine. Really."_

_True, it didn't bother her a bit. Instead she focused on the man before her…he wasn't with another._

_"You said it was more."_

_She was concentrating so hard now on his lips that she had to shake her head. "What?"_

_He touched at her cheek. It felt so soft under his fingers. "That you broke up with Gawain for more reason than just…"_

_Oh yes. She had. "Yes."_

_His look was one of confusion._

_Guinevere lifted up on her toes, whispered into his ear. "I will go out with you."_

_Arthur smiled fully at it, felt her long curls catch at the collar of his shirt. Get stuck there._

_They both laughed…trying to get it past and…_

_Their contact was so close with the bond holding at them._

_He touched her cheek more._

_She lifted her hands to the back of his head._

_His pout minutely came back._

_She lifted heavy watching eyes._

_The song cascaded around._

_The flowers surrounded with delicious aura._

_The lights provided the perfect gentle illumination._

_Slowly…_

_Patiently…_

_Knowing a gift like this couldn't be rushed to unwrap…_

_His lips searched for hers…_

_She lifted higher…_

_Trying to wait._

_Trying to not break out in haste._

_Their eyes connected for a second._

_Before they began their closing._

_Before the fountains sung in unison with the music…_

_Before…_

_The kiss began._

_She held up at him, feeling its deepening._

_He bent her back…under. Holding her safe._

_She tangled her fingers around…_

_Into his golden locks of hair._

_He squeezed tenderly at her face and the lavender gripped under his fingers. Wanting all her taste and yet not daring to demand it._

_Soft. Sweet. Wickedly wild._

_First touch._

_First…_

_Parting, all they could do was watch. Face each other with…_

_Wonder._

_"I didn't want to come to this party."_

_"Neither did I."_

_He whispered with deep intent. "I'm so glad you did though. That I did."_

_She smiled with desire. "I am so glad too."_

_"Merlin's magic?" He questioned jokingly._

_She laughed softly. "Maybe."_

_He held at her closely. They kissed gently. Against cheeks and temples._

_Skin to delicious skin._

_V_

"_**This is the way it should be…"**_

V

_Below…_

_The birthday boy danced with the love of his life. They shared a secret that no one else knew about._

_"After this party…we're fixing that deck…the right way."_

_"Yes Dear." He teased, but agreed. It did its last bit of fun this night._

_He knew all along that Arthur and Morgana had broken up in theory, Arthur a wild sport, but also a romantic. Knew too that Gawain was too much of a player for a woman as sensitive as the lovely Guinevere, who he had heard about plenty from his cousin and figured she wasn't the right match._

_But a trading of places might…_

_That was why he had insisted Gawain bring her. And that Arthur and Morgana both come._

_A little bit of swapping was all it took._

_A little bit of…_

_Conjuring up on their special deck._

_"What are you thinking?" Freya asked knowingly. She knew well._

_Merlin smiled. "That I'm good."_

_"Oh hush up…"_

_They danced more. Merlin decided one more thing needed._

_He made it happen…_

_Eyes glowing._

_Pure._

_Golden._

_For just a flash of a second._

_Secrets never to be told._

V

_**"For lovers"**_

V  
_  
They were dancing again, softly swaying to the music. She was holding to him, eyes closed. He was pressing his hands gently around her back. She felt so warm…_

So…

Right.

The fountains' containment suddenly showered upon them.

V

_**"I met you"**_

V

_Like the sweetest tempting rain._

V

_**"I love you"**_

V

_She lifted shocked eyes. So did he._

_This was the queerest night of their lives._

_The most amazing._

_They laughed with wonder at all the colorful sprinkles falling upon their excited skin. He removed his jacket._

_Wrapped it around them both. She snuggled in closer. He happily surrounded her._

_And once again._

_They kissed._

_Again_

_And again._

_Magic?_

_Maybe._

_Spellbound?_

_Definitely._

V

Thank you for reading. Comments warmly appreciated. I've yet to hear what anyone thinks about this one so very curious…since it's kind of different.

Merlin's part in this fic was always planned, but as it went on he just kind of crept more into the story, and then of course I had to have him with Freya, because I love those two together. I think on the show with Freya, Merlin was much more himself, in command even a little and just…free. All he wanted to do was make her happy and show her how great magic could be.

WARNING: My next comment might be a bit spoilery. Read with caution or just ignore. The last parts are mainly my lyric credits. They're in bold so you can see them quickly.

I'm sure Gawain's going to be a cool character, but I wouldn't be surprised if he's the guy with all the girls around, lol. I think he and Morgana might fit nicely…well possibly anyway. Obviously Morgana's going to be occupied with many other things on the show.

And A/G, I think they're like my other big ship, NH, no matter where you put them, they will…somehow find each other. Share sparks of whatever kind.

As for the talk of magic, the title etc…told you it was vague. Hee…assume what you wish.

Lyric credit: three songs actually, randomly interspersed lines

_So Into You_: **Atlanta Rhythm Section**

_This Never Happened Before_: **Paul McCartney**

_I Can't Seem to Make You Mine_: **The Clientele**


End file.
